A Hunter's Offer
A Hunter's Offer is a Vampiric Clan quest available in . The Agent is offered the chance to cure their vampirism by a famed vampire hunter, although doing so will result in the Agent betraying their bloodline. Alternatively, the Agent can ignore the Hunter's Offer, although they will be harassed by knights for the next few weeks. Background Having contracted vampirism and been recognised as a member of one of the Iliac Bay's nine vampiric clans, the Agent will be contacted to complete quests at the behest of their fellow bloodline members, through a system of letters. Objectives *Take delivery of a letter and read it. *Journey to the town specified in the letter. **(Either) Speak with the bloodline vampire mentioned in the letter. **(Or) Show the letter to the bloodline vampire (fails the quest). *Journey to the town specified by the bloodline vampire **Speak to the second vampire. *Journey to the dungeon mentioned by the second vampire. **Track down and kill the Bloodfather before the time limit expires. Walkthrough Some point after contracting vampirism, The Agent will find "an unfamiliar object in their pack" a letter that has been addressed to them. The letter is revealed to be a warning from a "renowned vampire hunter," who threatens to slay the Agent unless they cure their vampirism. To do so, the hunter states that the Agent must kill their "Bloodfather," an action that will "rid region of a cancer at its heart." However, the Hunter does not know either whom nor where the Agent's Bloodfather can be found, although they do have a lead. Indeed, the Hunter's letter notes that one of their "sources" knows of "one high in Agent's bloodline who should have this information." With that, the Agent faces a choice: Ignore the letter, allow the time limit expire, and be harassed by vampire hunters; or seek out the bloodline vampire mentioned in the letter. An Understandable Urge Should the Agent choose to seek out the vampire mentioned by the Hunter, they will have to find them in the town identified in the letter. Upon speaking with the vampire, however, the Agent will be offered a choice: Either show them the Hunter's letter; or, ask about their Bloodfather. An Advanced Warning Showing the vampire the letter will result in the following response: With that, the Agent has no choice but to let the time limit expire and face the Hunter's hoards. A Privileged Youth Instead, the Agent may choose not to show the bloodline vampire the letter, in which case the vampire will reveal that knowing the name of a Bloodfather is "a privilege not usually granted to one of your youth." However, while the vampire does not know precisely whom the Agent's Bloodfather is, they are willing to acquiesce to the Agent's "urge." They offer the names of two potential "Elders" and their lairs, although they recommend instead speak with the "Keeper of the Bloodline," residing in another town. The Keeper's Knowledge The Agent is again faced with a choice, either go and slay the two Elders, or meet with the Keeper of the Bloodline. Should the Agent chose to meet with the Keeper, they must head to the town mentioned by the bloodline vampire within three days, taking a bracelet handed to them by the bloodline vampire as a show of good faith. Upon meeting the Keeper and showing them the bracelet the Agent will be told: With that, the Agent should head off to find, and fight, their Bloodfather. Time Ticks On However, if the time limit to meet with the Keeper expires, the Agent will be faced with a new challenge. Indeed, failing to meet the Keeper will result in the Agent being hunted by their fellow vampires by night. When struck, one of the vampires stalking the Agent will shout: With that the Agent either has to sit out the rest of the quest, and face the Hunter's hoards, or guess which of the two Elders is their Bloodfather and slay them. A Purifying Patricide Having either been given the precise dungeon location, or simply decided to kill both Elders, the Agent must head into the Bloodfather's lair, which will always be the second dungeon identified by the Bloodline vampire. Once inside, the Agent will find a vampire ancient, who reveals themselves as the Bloodfather when struck by stating: The Agent must then kill their Bloodfather, whose death will result in the Agent's vampirism being instantly cured. Indeed, this will be indicated by both a notification, and the Agent's portrait being restored to its pre-vampiric state. An "Innocent" Elder Should the Agent guess incorrectly, or decided to take out both Elders, then they must head to the first dungeon listed by the Bloodline vampire, containing another vampire ancient. This ancient, however, will not be remotely receptive to the Agent, uttering when struck: The Elder's death will result in a huge penalty to the Agent's reputation with their bloodline, but will not lift the curse of vampirism from them. Rewards The Agent will not receive any kind of reward for completing the quest through the curing of their vampirism, although they will suffer some major reputation penalties with their former Clan. In contrast simply ignoring, and therefore effectively failing the quest, will see no changes to the Agent's reputation The changes in reputation, based on how far the Agent takes their hunt of cure, are outlined below: Journal Trivia *This quest is only available if the Agent has contracted Vampirism. *There is another quest that allows the Agent to cure their Vampirism: See A Very Sacred Formula. *Characters have a variety of remarks to make about the quest during its activation: **Acceptance: "name is leading a new crusade against vampires through Region soon. Maybe then we'll be able to walk the streets at night again without fear." **Completion: "name and his/her men killed a lot of vampires in Region, but I doubt they got them all." or "name should have left well enough alone. His/Her crusades just send the vampires into hiding, and when he/she leaves, they come back stronger than ever." Category:Daggerfall: Vampiric Clan Quests